


Playing Dirty

by trill_gutterbug



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Nothing Redeeming to be Found Here, Parent/Child Incest, just some smut, verbal feminization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trill_gutterbug/pseuds/trill_gutterbug
Summary: The back of the RV is dark.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2am to get myself off and it's just silliness, but who knows, it might get someone else off too.

The back of the RV is dark. It’s dark and Rosita is driving, the headlights a fuzzy yellow halo on the road ahead. Tara is asleep in the front seat, Daryl slumped on the bench at the table. He’s probably sleeping too, his head propped on his hand, but Carl isn’t sure. He’s watching with every spare brain cell he has just in case, because Rick’s cock is hard under his ass, and the RV is dark but it isn’t  _that_ dark.

Rick’s hand slides up his chest, under his shirt. It scratches him, the callouses and ragged nails. When Rick touches his knuckles to the middle of Carl’s chest, Carl feels the sharp edges of scabs.

“Gotta get my mouth on you,” Rick murmurs in his ear, the rough of his stubble maddening on the curve of Carl’s jaw. He brushes his chin there deliberately, slow and hard the way that tickles and hurts and makes Carl’s cock feel like it’s being pinched. “Gotta take a look at your little tits, honey, haven’t seen them in a while.” He says it tenderly, quietly, but he scrapes his thumbnail over one of Carl’s nipples at the same time and that isn’t tender at all. “They still all pink and soft? Still taste good?”

Carl doesn’t bother to nod or shake his head or shrug; there isn’t a right or a wrong answer to anything Rick says to him when his voice is like that, all hoarse and thick and coaxing. It's all weird stuff, crazy shit that makes no sense, but Carl’s ear feels like the sexiest part of his entire body right now, getting breathed on and prickled with Rick’s half-grown scruff, over-sensitive and raw.

The hand under his shirt slides back down, squeezes the inside of Carl’s thigh where it’s draped over Rick’s. It makes Carl’s breath catch. He feels an answering hitch in the steady rise and fall of Rick’s chest against his back.

"What about your ass, sweetheart?” Rick says. He kisses the side of Carl’s throat, a big gentle biting kiss that might leave a mark if he isn't careful. His teeth scrape the tendon. “Need to get your little pussy eaten out. Last time I did it you liked it so much, didn’t you?”

Carl swallows so he doesn’t whine out loud. He had liked it. A lot. He’d come all over the bed with his face buried in a pillow, biting it so he wouldn’t wail like a baby. That had been a while ago, a month at least. Before things had gotten so bad in Alexandria, back when things had been good and they’d had time to fuck around like that.

Rick’s thumb finds the tip of Carl’s hard cock through his jeans and rubs at it. “I’m gonna lick you out when we get home, baby. Get you sloppy and stick my dick in you.” Carl whimpers helplessly under his breath. His cock jerks beneath Rick’s firmly rubbing finger. “Got all this fuckin’ jizz in me,” Rick said, an edge of starvation in his voice now, the timbre of it dropping, saying the words right into Carl’s tingling ear. “Gonna put it all in you. Knock your little ass up. Hmm? You want that? Want me to put a fucking baby in you?”

Carl clenches up all over. He can’t breathe. He looks at Daryl slouched at the table and shakes from the core of himself and just tries to be fucking quiet.

"You gonna come, sweetheart? I can feel it,” Rick breathes. His thumb rubs harder. “Gonna come in your pants for me? Thinking about me poppin’ my dick in you and busting a load? It’s gonna be a lot of spunk, honey, I’ve been hard up for so long.” His hips lift under Carl’s ass. “Feel it? All boned up for you?” His dick rides right up in the crack of Carl’s ass. His thumb rubs on the head so hard it hurts, and--

"Gonna get you pregnant, sweetheart,” Rick groans, and Carl comes all over the inside of his fucking jeans.


End file.
